


사악한 행위

by YuliaCho



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 요약: "천사들은 정말로 노력을 하지 않는 한 무성이다." 혹은 크롤리, 그 작은 악마가 정말로 노력을 하지 않는 한.경고: 남자 대 남자. 적어도 남자의 형상을 한 창조물 대 남자의 형상을 한 창조물.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	사악한 행위

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Evil Deeds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740571) by Nienor. 



> 작가의 말: 그리고 이제 완전히 다른 걸 쓸 거에요. 다른 팬덤으로 시도하는거죠. 닐 게이먼과, 최고의 작가이자 비공식적으로 나의 신, 테리 프래챗의 멋진 징조들이라는 책에 기반해서요. 사랑해요, 테리. 언젠가는, 디스크월드 소설들을 가지고 포터 시리즈 처럼 이상하고 외설적이게 만들어 볼 거라 약속할게요. 언젠가는, 제가 충분히 잘 쓰게 된다면요. 언젠가는, 내가 엉망으로 만들지 않을 때가 된다면.  
> 아직 멋진 징조들을 안읽은 사람이 있다면, 가서 구해오세요. 빌려오지 말고, 사세요. 테리를 위해서.

25일 7월, 2065년

2065년 이었다. 블루 오이스터의 바텐더는 다소 이상한 밤을 보냈다. 두 남자가 저녁 일찍 와서는 메뉴에 있는 모든 음료를 주문했기 때문이었다. 바텐더가 놀랍게도, 그들은 여전히 의자에 굳건히 앉아 있었다. 그는 그들에 대해 크게 생각하지 말자고 결심했다. 왜냐하면 선글라스를 쓴 남자가 섬뜩했기 때문이었다. 그리고 다른 한 사람은... 글쎄, 그는 신에게 버림받은 이 행성의 모든 이성애자 남자들에게 섬뜩함을 주었다.

아지라파엘은 크롤리의 어깨 너머로 바텐더를 노려보았다.

"그는 이 행성과 아주 많이 접촉하고 있었어, 너도 알다시피," 그가 중얼거렸다.

"뭥?" 크롤리가 중얼거리고는 자신의 녹색 음료를 쳐다보았다.

"미안, 나 스스로한테 말하고 있던거야," 아지라파엘은 그렇게 말하고는 조금 걱정스럽다는 듯이 자신의 분홍색 음료를 힐끗 보았다. 어쩌면 그는 정말로 그의... "평판"에 대해 무언가를 해야만 할 지도 몰랐다. 문신을 하거나 아니면 수염을 기르거나, 아마도. 혹은 가죽 바지를 구하거나. 그건 크롤리에게 꽤 잘 맞는것처럼 보였다.

"그래서 그는 완전하게 인간이었다 이거지, 그때," 크롤리가 한숨을 쉬었고 아지라파엘은 그가 사색에 잠기는 걸 멈춰야 했다. 그는 재빨리 고개를 끄덕이더니 술을 홀짝 마셨다. 

"물론이지, 그게 그의 생명을 구할 수 있는 유일한 길이었어. 하지만 난 여전히 조금은 생각해, 너도 알겠지만, 그가 무언가를 놓고 갔다고-" 크롤리가 중얼거렸다.

"아담은 인간이었어," 아지라파엘은 말하고 술잔을 비웠다. 그는 바텐더에게 손을 흔들어 새 잔을 가져오게 했다. 이번에는 막대기에 체리가 꽂힌 거였다.

"그리고 이제 그는 죽었지," 크롤리가 말했다. 그가 죽음이라는 단어를 사용할 때가 되면, 듣는 사람은 실제로 화염을 느끼고 짜증나는 작은 악마들의 울음소리를 들을 수 있었다.

"내가 아는 한, 그는 정말로 좋은 삶을 살았어. 그는 틀림없이 하느님의 존재를 믿었을꺼야," 아지라파엘은 나직히 말했다.

"천국에 계신 사탄의 아들 이겠네?" 크롤리가 코웃음 쳤다.

"어쩌면. 잘은 모르겠지만."

"그래서 너희 사람들이 아직 연락하지 않았어?" 크롤리가 물었다.

"연락 했지," 아지라파엘은 퉁명스럽게 말하고는 마른침을 삼켰다.

"그래? 나도," 크롤리는 그렇게 말하고 살짝 한숨을 쉬었다. 둘은 바텐더에게 손짓했고, 술잔 두 개가 왔다. 크롤리는 위스키를. 아지라파엘은 유백색의, 특이하게도 따뜻한 술이었다.

"사실, 그들은 날 보고 꽤 행복해했어. '수 백의 망령亡靈들이 너의 이름을 저주할 것이다, 크롤리'. 그들이 말했지. 그게, 그 방송의 이름 말이야, 내가 만든 연속극 너도 알지? '아름다운 이웃들의 향기'? 2010년 부터 지금까지 방영하고 있거든," 크롤리가 그의 술잔에 대고 설명했다. 아지라파엘은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 그 방송을 몇 번 본 적이 있었다. 꽤 괜찮다고, 그는 생각했었다.

"내 사람들도 역시 나를 보자 꽤 기뻐했어. 내 책을 읽고 많은 사람들이 믿음을 찾았다 하더라고. 내가 너에게 한 부 보냈지, 그렇지 않았나?" 아지라파엘은 그렇게 말하더니 겸손하게 미소를 지었다. 그 책은 전세계에 수백만 권이 팔렸다.

"'천사의 재미있는 일화1'? 그래. 천국이 지루한 곳이라고 생각하는 사람들에게 그 책이 틀림없이 다른 면을 보여주긴 했지. 그렇지만 천국의 문에서 베드로가 가브리엘의 수염을 묶는게 내 기억엔 없어서," 크롤리가 말했다.

(각주1. Amusing anecdotes of an angel, 두음을 전부 A로 맞추었는데 살리기 힘들어서 뜻만 번역했다.)

"저런, 네가 그걸 봤어야 했는데! 그가 빙빙 돌면서 비명을 지르니까 모든 어린 양들이 자지러지게 웃었어. 그리고 한번은 예수님이 천국문을 까맣게 칠하고 우리 모두에게 악마 변장을 시키셨지. 오, 모두의 얼굴에 드러난 그 공포란! 나중에 그들이 어떻게 웃었는지도 말이야!" 아지라파엘은 한숨을 쉬고는 미소지었다.

"교황은 그 책을 좋아하지 않았어, 맞지? 그 사람들이 책들을 불태우지 않았어?" 크롤리가 물었다. 아지라파엘은 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"그 책은 사람들에게 성서를 읽게 했고, 몇백 개의 영혼들이 구원받았어. 위에 있는 사람들이 나에 대해 행복해 하더라고," 아지라파엘은 말했지만, 미소는 희미해졌다. 그들은 몇 분 동안 조용히 술을 마셨다.

"그들은 내가 돌아가기를 원해."

그들은 그 말을 동시에 말했고, 서로를 놀라서 쳐다보았다. 둘 모두 입을 떡 벌리더니 동시에 입을 닫았다. 마침내 크롤리가 힘껏 한숨을 쉬었다.

"다음주에. 내 물건들을 정리할 시간이 필요해서 말이야. 그들이 날 이렇게 오랫동안 여기에 붙잡아 둔 건 아담 때문이라고 난 생각해. 그들은 내가 그를 주시하길 원했던거지," 크롤리가 말했다.

"네 말이 맞을거야. 우리쪽 사람들도 여기에 '현장 연구'를 위해 몇몇 젊은 천사들을 보낸다고 했거든. 그들은 연습이 필요해. 난 위에서 좀 화려한 일을 하겠지. 짐작컨대, "대천사의 왼손"이나 "후문 책임자"라거나." 아지라파엘이 한숨을 쉬었다.

"그래, 여기도 마찬가지야. 난 지옥의 공작까진 아니겠지만, 백작이나 뭐 그런거겠지. 기본적으로 그냥 사람들을 고문하게 될 거야," 크롤리가 설명했다. 아지라파엘이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 그는 악마들의 일이 상당히 불쾌하고 지저분하다고 항상 생각했다.

그들은 조금 더 마셨다.

"그래 이거네," 아지라파엘이 결국 말했다.

"응."

"더는 아름다운 음악도, 작은 식당들도, 그리고 해변에서의 산책도 없고," 아지라파엘이 한숨을 쉬고는 자신의 술잔을 홀짝였다.

"더는 연기가 자욱한 클럽들도, 빠른 차들이나 멋진 옷도 없지," 크롤리가 중얼거렸다.

"더는 초콜렛과 트위드 옷도 없고," 아지라파엘이 슬프게 말하며, 고개를 저었다.

"더는 분재 화초들도 없고. 사실, 더는 집들도 없겠지," 크롤리가 계속했다. 아지라파엘은 마른 침을 삼켰다.

"더는 책도 없을거야," 그는 가능한 한 작은 소리로 들이쉬더니 코를 훌쩍였다.

"더는 섹스도 없겠네," 크롤리가 말했다 그러자 아지라파엘은 자신의 술을 테이블과 자신, 그리고 크롤리에게 쏟아버렸다.

크롤리는 자신의 손을 닦고 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 아지라파엘은 냅킨으로 입을 닦으며 천천히 자신의 얼굴에 올라오는 끔찍한 홍조를 숨기려고 애썼다.

"사탄 맙소사, 아지라파엘, 너도 거기 있었잖아... 음, 천지개벽 이래 말야. 섹스는 기본적으로 언급하기에 가장 가치가 있는 거라고, 뭐라던가 거기에서 그-" 

"에덴?"

"그래. 내말은, 넌 이 세상에서 그거에 익숙해지려고 정말 많은 시간을 보냈었잖아," 크롤리가 말하면서 자신의 허벅지를 치웠다.

"그래, 음," 아지라파엘은 말을 꺼내다 신경질적으로 기침을 했다. 그는 자신의 잔을 움직이고, 손가락으로 탁자를 규칙적으로 두드리다가, 바스대더니 여전히 자신을 쳐다보고 있는 크롤리를 힐끗 쳐다보았다.

"너는... 그럼 해본 거야?" 아지라파엘이 물었다. 크롤리는 그저 그를 쳐다보더니 재빨리 고개를 끄덕였다.

"나는 악마들이 허락을 받았는지 몰랐어... 내 말은, 나는 아니거든," 아지라파엘은 말을 더듬었고 크롤리는 정말로 잠시 동안 선글라스를 들어올려, 충격받았다는 표정으로 그를 쳐다보았다. 

"음, 이제 말이 되는 것 같네," 크롤리가 마침내 말을 하더니 다시 원래대로 선글라스를 내렸다. 아지라파엘은 아무 말도 하지 않기로 결심했다. 

"너희쪽 사람들 대부분에게 섹스는 어쨌든 정말로 어려운 문제이기는 하지. 섹스에 대한 수백 가지 바보같은 규칙들이 있잖아. 그리고 물론 악마들은 그걸 부추기고 말이야. 섹스는 인간에게 많은 문제를 일으키니깐." 크롤리가 설명했다. 아지라파엘은 바텐더를 향해 절박하게 손짓했다.

"섹스는 정말로 우리에게 유용해, 너도 알겠지만. 물론 그건 또 지금까지 가장 큰 폭발을 야기하기도 했고-" 크롤리가 계속해서 말했다. 아지라파엘은 듣지 않으려 애를 썼다.

"너도 알겠지만, 몇천 년 전 그 작은 멍청이, 좀 바보같은 임프2가 마리아라는 이름의 소녀에게 가서 쿡 찌르더니 꽝! 갑자기 끝내주는 힘을 많이 가진 예수라는 이름의 남자가 등장한거지."

(각주2. imp, 장난꾸러기 요정 혹은 악마라는 뜻인데, 크롤리는 천사 가브리엘을 지칭하고 있어서 그냥 임프라고 했다.)

아지라파엘은 입을 닫으려고 노력했다.

"으업...", 그가 말했다.

"너희쪽 사람들이 그 사업에 참여할 줄 우리가 어떻게 알았겠어-" 크롤리가 중얼거리며 나른하게 하품을 했다.

"예수님은 악마가 아니야!" 아지라파엘이 소리쳤다.

"반半초자연적이고...날 그런 눈으로 보지마, 그점에 관해서는 내가 한 건 아무것도 없으니까," 크롤리가 스스로를 변호했다.

아지라파엘은 충격에서 벗어나려고 했다.

"그렇다면 너는 네...것으로 어떤 사악한 행위를 했는데? 얼마나 많은 사람을 영원한 지옥으로 파멸시켰는데?" 그는 물어보면서 가능 한 한 권위적인 힘을 모으려 시도했다. 크롤리는 멋쩍어 그를 쳐다보았다.

"어, 글세, 내가 아마 소돔 사업에 참여했었을거야... 그래, 신체 일부가 말이지, 어쨌든. 그리고 나 때문에 지옥에서 불타고 있는 기독교인도 몇 명 있어," 크롤리가 인정했다. 아지라파엘은 그를 쏘아보았다.

"아니, 그들이 선택했다고. 대부분은 정말로 지옥으로 보내달라 간청했다니까," 크롤리가 말했다. 아지라파엘은 입술을 오므리고 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

"그렇다면 넌 한번도 시도해 본 적은 없는거야? 절대로? 결단코?" 크롤리가 물었다.

"난 바빴거든," 아지라파엘이 재빨리 말했다. 그는 소돔에 대해 무언가를 들었다고 확신했지만, 지금 당장 그건 그의 마음속에서 사라져버렸다... 그 거대한 홍수와는 아무런 관련이 없겠지, 관련 있나? 아니, 모든 도시가 불탄건 이상하고 비정상인 일들 때문이었어. 왜냐하면 거기엔 그 남자들이 있었...오. 오.

아지라파엘은 다시금 홍조가 올라오는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 예전에 비정상적이라고 여겨진 것들이 지금에와서는 완벽하게 용인된다는 사실을 충분히 이해할 정도로 현명했다. 어찌되었든, 성서는 이상하고 바보같은 생각을 내놓은, 늙은데다가 정말로 미치광이들이 쓴 거였으니까. 사람들은 대부분 지옥으로 가는데, 왜냐하면 자업자득이라고 생각하기 때문이었다. 그리고 많은 사람들이 원죄를 믿고 아주 많은 것들이 원죄들이었다...

"그래서," 아지라파엘이 말을 꺼냈다. 그리고 그는 자신이 하고싶은 말이 무엇인지 전혀 모른다는 것을 깨달았다.

"이렇게 해서 형세가 역전되는거군," 그는 스스로의 말을 들었다.

"뭐라구?" 크롤리가 물었다.

"글세. 모든 사람들이 내가 게이라고 생각하거든," 아지라파엘이 말하고는 바스댔다.

"나는 내가 게이라고 말하지 않았어. 나는 한 쪽을 고를 정도로 사람이 아냐. 누구든지 필요한 걸 할 뿐이라고," 크롤리가 말했다.

"얼마나 아름답게 표현한건지," 아지라파엘이 중얼거리더니 '무언가가 필요한 사람과 무언가를 하는' 크롤리의 모습을 머릿속에서 몰아내려고 애썼다.

"재미로 보자면, 난 남자를 선호하지만. 그들은 그렇게 꺅꺅 소리내지 않으니까," 크롤리가 말을 마쳤다. 아지라파엘은 신경질적으로 킥킥거리는 웃음을 삼켰다. 

"오 글쎄, 내 생각에 이 사실에 대해 그만 생각해야 할 것 같아. 내가 다시 아래로 간다면, 그 부분도 없어질 테니까," 크롤리가 한숨을 쉬었다. 그는 몇 번 자신의 손가락을 튕겼다. 남자 바텐더가 계산서를 갖고 왔다. 크롤리는 계산서를 보더니, 눈썹을 들어올리고는 손가락을 튕겼다. 남자 바텐더가 계산서를 가지고 가 버렸다. 크롤리는 일어서서, 아주 살짝 흔들렸다. 그리고 아지라파엘은 그를 따라 나왔다.

"그렇게 멋지진 않았어," 그가 말했다.

"너도 네가 마신 거 안냈잖아," 크롤리가 집어 말했다. 아지라파엘은 어깨를 으쓱했다. 더이상 중요한 건 아니었다. 그들은 몇 분 동안 조용히 걸었다.

"난 항상 네 실제 모습이 꽤나 인상적이라고 생각했어," 아지라파엘이 크롤리를 힐끗 쳐다보며 결국 말했다.

"글쎄, 날개들은 괜찮아, 그리고 뿔들도 유용하지. 그렇지만 넌 네 꼬리를 밟아본 적 있어? 그것도 지랄맞은 발굽으로? 빌어먹을, 정말 아프다고."

"난 꼬리가 없어. 내 날개에 기름이 묻은 적이 한 번 있었지만. 가장 불쾌한 경험이었어," 아지라파엘이 한숨을 쉬었다.

"그리고 이제 나한테 냄새도 나겠지. 끔찍한데," 크롤리가 침울하게 말하며 손을 주머니에 집어넣었다.

"아. 그래... 냄새. 구더기를 좀 어떻게 치우려고 해보긴 했어?" 아지라파엘이 진심으로 궁금하다는 듯이 물었다.

"에이 아니. 걔들이 저 아래를 깨끗하게 하는 유일한 방법인걸," 크롤리가 중얼거렸다.

"그렇군," 아지라파엘이 고개를 끄덕였다.

그들은 거리를 따라 걸었다. 크롤리는 나지막하게 쉿쉿 소리를 내며, 깊은 생각에 잠겼다. 아지라파엘은 한동안 작은 소리로 노래를 흥얼거렸다.

"지금 무슨 생각 하니3," 그가 마침내 말을 꺼냈다. 크롤리는 걸음을 멈추고 잠시 동안 그를 쳐다보았다.

(각주3. Penny for your thoughts, 상대편이 지금 무슨 생각을 하는지 물어보는 관용구다.)

"집 보러 올래?" 그가 갑자기 물었다.

아지라파엘은 조금 충격을 받았다. 사실 그는 한번도 크롤리의 아파트에 초대된 적이 없었다. 이 악마는 언제나 아지라파엘의 상점에서 만나는게 꽤 기쁜것처럼 보였기 때문이었다. 다른 한편으로는, 아직 밤은 일렀고... 그리고 그들은 정말로 함께할 시간이 얼마 남지 않았다, 그렇지 않나?

"뭐 어때?" 아지라파엘이 말했다. 크롤리는 고개를 끄덕이고는 오른쪽으로 몸을 돌려, 고급 지역으로 향했다.

아지라파엘은 소호의 집값이 하늘높이 치솟기 전에 상점을 샀지만, 그는 크롤리가 처음부터 가장 고상한 장소에 살기 시작했다는 점은 잘 알고 있었다. 아마도 지금쯤이면 그 아파트 값으로 두 개의 작은 나라들을 3년 정도는 먹여살릴 수 있을 것이다. 크롤리는 그런 종류의 사ㄹ... 악마였다. 그는 고가품을 좋아했다. 물론 그게 모든 악마들의 주된 결함이긴했다. 그들은 인상깊은 것이 좋은것이라 생각하는 경향이 있었다. 글쎄, 사악함이란. 좋은 사악함. 어쟀든, 그들은 인상깊은걸 좋아했다.

"네 가게는 어떻게 할 거야?" 크롤리가 물었다.

"사실, 잘 모르겠어. 그냥 내버려 둘 까봐. 어쩌면 젊은 천사들 중 한명이 거기에 살 지도 모르지-" 아지라파엘이 말하고는 한숨을 쉬었다. 그건 정말로 끔찍한 생각이었다. 그는 그 상점을 사랑했다. 그는 그곳에 있는 모든 책 하나하나를 숭배했다. 그리고 그는 혼자 그리고 크롤리와 함께 그곳에서 정말 아늑한 순간들을 많이 보냈다. 그리고 이제 좀 멍청하고, 지나치게 열정적인 천사가 모든걸 물려받을 거였다. 기억들과 먼지들에게서 먼지를 털어내고, 그의 모든 책에 손자국을 남겨두면서...

아지라파엘은 몸서리쳤다.

"이쪽으로," 크롤리가 말하면서 그의 작은 등 뒤에 손을 올려놓고는, 작은 공원으로 그를 이끌었다. 그들은 휘황찬란한 거리에 다다랐다. 집들은 터무니없이 크고 하얬다. 

크롤리의 손은 여전히 아지라파엘의 등 뒤에 있었고, 그게 그를 초조하게 만들었다. 그 악마는 그를 작은 문으로 안내했다.

그들은 높은 건물들 사이로 걸어갔고, 많은 계단들을 지나쳐 마침내 크롤리가 그의 아파트 문을 열었다.

아지라파엘은 주위를 둘러보았다. 그 곳은... 넓고 추웠다. 그리고 또 고통스러울 정도로 멋졌다. 그는 돌아다니면서 모나-리자의 아름다운 스케치와 근사한 분재 화초를 살펴보았다.

"어떻게 한 거야? 내 식물들은 항상 죽어... 글쎄, 물론 다시 살려내긴 하지, 그렇지만 여전히-" 아지라파엘이 물었다.

"녀석들에게 말을 하면 돼," 크롤리가 엄숙하게 말했다. 그는 선곡 리스트를 훑더니 결국 쇼팽을 골랐다. 아지라파엘은 행복하게 고개를 끄덕이고는 이리저리 돌아다녔다. 그는 주방을 가만히 엿보았다. 확실히 그렇게 많이 쓴 것 같지 않았다. 반짝거리는 화장실도 마찬가지였다. 그렇지만, 크롤리의 침실은 확실히 사용한 흔적이 있었다. 그 악마는 잠드는 걸 좋아한다고 그는 알고있었다, 그리고 음... 어쩌면 그는 다른 목적으로도 그곳을 썼을수도 있었다.

아지라파엘은 침실에서 돌아나와 크롤리와 마주쳤다.

"이런," 크롤리는 중얼거리더니 그에게 음료를 건넸다. 아지라파엘은 휘청거리는 손으로 받아들었다.

"뭐 좀 먹을래? 해로즈에서 뭐 좀 사온게 있는데-" 크롤리는 물어보더니 부엌으로 향했다. 그는 조금 주저하고는, 문을 열었다. 그곳엔 접시와 유리잔들이 가득 있었다.

"도대체 내 냉장고는 어느 천국에 있지?" 그가 물어보더니 다른 문을 열었다. 빈 쓰레기통 이었다.

"너 그렇게 자주 집에서 먹는 편 아니지, 안그래?" 아지라파엘이 물어보고는 냉장고 문을 열었다.

"귀찮아서 말야," 크롤리는 퉁명스레 말하고는, 신대륙에 첫 발을 내딛은 개척자의 표정으로 냉장고 안을 슬쩍 엿보았다. 

아지라파엘은 그를 밀치고는, 지구에서 파는 것 중 가장 비싼 조제식품을 꺼냈다. 악마는 항상 좋은걸 가졌다. 그는 크롤리가 그 모든 돈을 어디에서 받는지 확신할 수 조차 없었다. 그리고 정말로 알고싶지도 않았다. 그렇지만 그는 크롤리가 정말로 이 모든것에 돈을 냈다고 생각했다. 그가 그렇게 완전히 나쁜놈은 아니었으니까, 어쨌든.

아지라파엘은 뒤에서 무언가 반짝이는 것을 보고, 가장 비싼 초콜릿 상자를 꺼냈다. 

"오," 그는 속삭였고, 입에서는 침이 고였다. 그는 상자를 쳐다보더니 식탁에 경건하게 내려놓았다. 천국에는 초콜릿이 단 하나도 없었다. 정말로 좋은 초콜릿 제조인들 모두는 또한 큰 죄인들이었다. 

"맙소사. 난 정말 이게 그리울거야," 아지라파엘이 한숨을 쉬고는 초콜릿 하나를 입에 넣었다.

"이것과 이천 가지 다른 것들에 대해서 말이지," 크롤리가 중얼거리며 검은색 높은 의자에 앉았다. 

"그래애..." 아지라파엘이 슬프게 말했다. 초콜렛 한 방울이 그의 입가에 매달렸다. 

크롤리는 다른 포장을 열고는 의심스럽게 내용물을 쳐다보았다. 그리고 그는 먹었다.

그들은 조용하게 먹고는 좀 더 마셨다. 그들은 그날 저녁에 술을 정말 많이 마셨지만, 왠지 그게 그닥 영향을 끼치지 않았다. 돌아간다는 생각이 다른 어떤것보다 더 그들의 취기가 가시게 만들었다. 그렇지만 아지라파엘은 마지막 술은 좀 너무 과했다는 생각이 들었다. 그리고 효과가 빨리, 매우 빨리 나타나고 있었다.

그는 더 마시고 싶었다.

"내가 그리워 할게 그것뿐인건 아니지, 너도 알지? 하지만... 아직 내가 해보지 않은것들이 너무 많아," 크롤리가 결국 우는 소리를 했다. 아지라파엘은 눈살을 찌푸렸다.

"예를 들면? 넌...넌 모든걸 다 해봤다고 생각했는데," 그는 지쳐서 중얼거리고는 손을 애매하게 흔들었다. 크롤리는 비행기도 조종해봤다. 그는 소크라테스와 아서왕에서부터 다빈치와 기타등등에 이르기까지 온갖 사람들과 대화를 해 봤다. 그는 영화 배우도 해 봤었다. 그는...

"글쎄, 말하자면, 나는 한번도 스쿠버다이빙을 해본 적이 없어. 스키를 타거나. 그리고, 그리고 나는 한번도 정말로 물건을 훔쳐본 적이 없어. 정말이야. 그리고... 악기 연주를 배워본 적도 없지-" 크롤리가 손가락을 접으며 세기 시작했다.

"난 피아노 칠 줄 아는데," 아지라파엘이 말했다.

"그래. 내 말은... 내가 아직 안해본 게 너무 많다 이거야!" 크롤리가 소리치더니 팔을 마구 흔들었다.

"넌 아직 그것들을 할 시간이 있잖아," 아지라파엘이 그를 위로하려 해봤다. 

"일주일 갖고," 크롤리가 코웃음을 쳤다. 

"그렇다면 나는 어떤데, 어? 너...넌 정말 정말로 신나는 삶을 살았잖아. 나, 나는 그냥 공연과 영화를 보고 음악만 들었을 뿐이야. 널 제외하면 심지어 내가 누구랑 대화했는지도 기억하지 못할 지경이라고," 아지라파엘이 고백했다. "물론 난 그 모든걸 하는걸 좋아하긴 했지만, 무언가 조금은 신나는 걸 해보고 싶다는 종류의 바람은 갖고 있어. 마치 등산을 간다던가 혹은...혹은...다른거라던가," 그는 자신없게 말을 끝냈다.

크롤리가 빈 위스키 병을 넘어뜨리더니 비틀거리며 일어섰다. 그는 잠시 후에 돌아왔다.

"이게 신나는 일이지," 그는 말하더니 아지라파엘의 손에 병을 쥐어주었다.

"코가 비뚤어 질 때까지 이렇게 오래도록 술을 진탕 마시는 거?" 아지라파엘이 중얼거리고는 병을 살펴보았다.

"이봐, 이 병 안에 벌레가 있어!" 그는 그렇게 말하더니 비난하듯 병을 흔들었다.

"걱정마, 죽었으니까," 크롤리가 웅얼대며 자신의 자리에 털썩 앉았다.

"오," 아지라파엘이 침착하게 말했다.

"좋아," 그는 결심하고는 쭉 들이켰다.

"내 말은, 내 말은 말이지 더이상 시간이 없다는 거야. 난 절대 스쿠버다이빙을 할 수 없을거야. 난 절대 일렉트릭 기타를 배울 수 없을거고. 난 절대, 절대로... 난 절대 모든걸 더는 다 할 수는 없을거야," 크롤리가 말했다. 그리고 잠깐 동안 아지라파엘은 크롤리가 소리치기 시작할 거라고 확신했다.

"그리고 난 절대 흥미로운 사람을 더이상 만나지 못하겠지. 난 절대 등산을 갈 수 없을테고. 난 항상 오토바이를 몰고싶었는데 이젠 너무 늦어버렸어," 아지라파엘이 벌레가 죽은 채 동동 떠다니는 것을 보며 슬프게 말했다.

"너랑 나, 둘다 말이지, 친구," 그가 나직하게 말했다.

"너 알지, 알겠지, 난 항상, 항상 박쥐가 되고 싶었어. 잠깐동안이라도. 정말, 정말로 큰 박쥐 말이야. 그리고 난 이제 그게 어떤 기분일지 절대 모르겠지-" 크롤리가 중얼거렸다.

"그리고 난 섹스가 어떤 기분일지 절대 모르겠지," 아지라파엘이 불쑥 말했다. 충격받은채, 그는 자신의 입을 손으로 막았다. 크롤리는 조용해졌다.

"어," 아지라파엘이 말했다.

"글쎄, 그건 해결하기 쉽잖아. 하려면 일주일이나 있는걸," 크롤리가 지적했다.

"뭐? 그냥...하라고? 누군가...낯선 사람이랑?" 아지라파엘은 질문을 하자마자 그게 끔찍하고 소름끼치게 잘못되었다는 사실을 곧바로 깨달았다. 그는 크롤리를 쳐다볼 용기가 없었다. 악마는 짜증나는 미소를 짓고있을게 뻔했다. 

문제는, 아지라파엘이 궁금하단 사실이었다. 그는 거의 6천년 넘게 지구에 있었고 섹스는 그가 시도해보지 않은 거의 유일한 인간의 것이었다. 그는 먹었고, 잤고, 화를 냈고, 행복해 했고 그 중간의 것들을 했다. 그렇지만...

그리고 그는 정말, 정말 진정으로 특이한 책들을 광고하는 상점을 지나칠 수 있는 소호에 살았다. 그리고 가끔은...무언가를 제안하는 남자 혹은 여자를 지나치곤 했다. 그는 영화를 봤고, 책과 시를 읽었다. 그게 인간에게 정말 중요한 것처럼 보였다. 그는 알고 싶었다.

크롤리가 다시한번 나직히 쉿쉿 소리를 냈다. 수세기 동안, 아지라파엘은 그 소리에 익숙해졌고 이제는 꽤나 매력적인 버릇이라고 생각하고 있었다.

"너도 알지만, 그게 가장 중요한 세가지 중 하나잖아. 태어나서, 섹스를 하고, 죽는거. 우리는 다른 두 개는 할 수 없어. 하지만 나머지 하나는 시도해볼 수 있지. 네가 그런진 모르겠지만, 난 인간에 대해 이해하려고 노력해봤거든," 크롤리가 말했다.

"그래. 이해하는 법을 배우는건... 근무지시서에 실려있었어," 아지라파엘이 말했다.

"그러니 네가 해본다면, 더 많은 지식을 가져가는거야," 크롤리가 지적했다. 아지라파엘은 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그렇지만...난 그냥...내말은, 난 정말로, 어. 난 진짜 누굴 골라서 그걸 해치워버리고 싶지는 않아. 내말은... 보통은 자신들이 아는 사람과 하지 않아?" 아지라파엘이 점점 더 허둥지둥하며 말을 더듬었다.

"글쎄, 요즘은... 그렇지만도 않아. 그냥 클럽에 가서-" 크롤리가 말했지만 아지라파엘은 미친듯이 고개를 저었다.

"물론, 네가 꼭 여성과 하고싶은게 아니라면, 내가...서비스를 제공해 줄 수도 있는데," 크롤리가 대답하며 아지라파엘의 충격받은 표정에 대고 실실 웃었다.

"엄. 넌 인간이 아니잖아, 그러니 정말로 똑같은 건 아닐거 아냐," 아지라파엘이 물러나 보려고 했다.

"분명한 사실이지, 하지만 난 인간의 형상을 하고있는걸. 그리고 넌 나를 알잖아. 우리가 서로를 그렇게 싫어하는 것도 아니고," 크롤리가 말했다.

아지라파엘이 걱정스레 두 손을 비볐다. 밤은 그가 예상했던 대로 흘러가고 있었고, 그는 이 상황이 좋지 않았다.

"그래. 글쎄. 하지만," 아지라파엘이 우아하게 말했지만, 크롤리가 갑자기 벌떡 일어서서 그를 의자 밖으로 끌어내리자 거의 비명을 질렀다. 

"넌 악마잖아! 네가 하는 모든 일들은 자동적으로 나쁜거 아냐? 그러니까 난 못하지, 할 수 있나?" 아지라파엘은 소리를 지르며 손을 빼려고 했다.

"넌 천사잖아. 네가 하면, 자동적으로 좋은일 아냐?" 크롤리가 놀렸다. 아지라파엘은 그들이 이전에도 몇번이고 이랬었다는 확실한 기분이 들었다.

그들은 마주본 채로 한참동안 서 있었다. 결국 크롤리가 다시 의자에 털썩 주저앉았다.

"좋아. 난 그냥 도와주려고 한 것 뿐이야," 그가 씩씩거리며 말했다. 아지라파엘이 다리를 고쳐 섰다.

"내가 하기 싫다는게 아니야, 그냥 그렇게 할 수 있다고 생각하지 않는단거지," 그는 결국 말을 했고 그게 사실이라는 점을 깨달았다. 그게 어떤 느낌인지 알고싶단 것 뿐만 아니라, 자신이 크롤리를 원한다는 사실도.

전혀 들어본 적 없는 일이었다. 가끔씩 두 명의 천사들이 점점 더 많은 시간을 함께 보내고는 조만간... 글쎄, 꽤 복잡하고 약간은 지루하며 매우 깔끔한 천사의 방식으로 섹스를 하기는 했다. 그렇지만 그건 천국에서나 이루어지는 일이었다. 그리고 악마와 함께는 절대 아니었고. 물론 악마들은 절대로 사랑하지 않기 때문이었다.

크롤리는 한때 천사이긴 했지만, 아지라파엘은 그 점에 대해 생각하지 않으려 했다. 그리고 그는 확실히 크롤리를 사랑하는게 아니었다. 아이고 세상에, 오 이런, 어쩌나, 절대로 일어날 수 없는 일이었다.

그는 그저 궁금했다. 천사들은 호기심을 가진 채로 창조되었다. 그리고 자신이 필요할 때 크롤리는 항상 거기에 있었다. 게다가 악마들은 그들보다 더 호기심이 많았다. 물론 약간 해로운 쪽으로 그러긴 했지만.

"충분히 취하지 않은 것 같아," 아지라파엘이 비틀거리며 말했다. 크롤리는 아무말 없이 술병을 건넸다. 아지라파엘은 술을 조금 더 마셨다.

"그거 재미있어?" 그가 물었다.

"아주," 크롤리가 말했다.

"좋아. 대신에 안경을 벗어," 아지라파엘이 요구했다. 크롤리가 머뭇거렸다.

"확실해? 내 말은...내 눈은 그닥 사람같지 않거든, 너도 알겠지만," 그가 말했다.

"응. 알고있어."

"그러니 그게 신경쓰이진... 그게, 너도 그들이 어떻게 생긴지 아니까," 크롤리가 손을 아주 천천히 들어올리며 말했다.

"그래," 아지라파엘이 참을성있게 말했다. 크롤리는 선글라스를 벗고는, 탁자에 조심스럽게 올려두더니 초조하다는 듯이 아지라파엘을 쳐다보았다.

"그래서 이제 뭔데?" 아지라파엘이 차분하고 침착하게 말하려 애쓰며 물었다. 그는 그렇게 잘 하지 못했다. 

"글쎄, 그렇담 우리 침실까지 가볼까?" 크롤리가 닫힌 문 쪽으로 손짓하며 물었다. 아지라파엘은 악마를 따라 침실로 가기 전에 어깨를 으쓱하더니 마른침을 크게 삼켰다.

크롤리는 불을 켜고 조용히 문을 닫았다. 아지라파엘은 침대 쪽으로 조금 다가가 조심스럽게 모서리에 앉아 다리를 꼬았다. 크롤리는 그를 향해 짓궃게 웃었다.

아지라파엘은 초조하다는 듯이 부드러운 이불을 쓰다듬으며 자신의 신발을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 신발들은 비정상적으로 빛나고 있었다. 요즘은 이렇게 할 시간이 없었을텐데, 아니 있나? 하지만 여전히, 하루에 두번씩 자신의 신발에 광을 내는 남자에게는 무언가 문제가 있었다-

"어디로 가는거야, 천사?" 크롤리가 나직하게 물었다. 그 소리가 우스꽝스럽기 그지없어서 아지라파엘은 자기도 모르게 웃고 말았다. 그는 크롤리를 힐끗 쳐다보다 재빨리 눈길을 돌렸다.

"언제 벌거벗은거야, 악마?" 그는 중얼거리며 다시한번 얼굴을 붉혔다.

아지라파엘은 좋거나 그닥 좋지 못한 많은 예술작품들을 봐왔다. 그는 수백 명의 벌거벗은 남녀들을 봐왔다. 그 어떤 아름다운 그림이나 실제 사람도 이런 흥분을 가져다 주지는 못했다. 그는 재빨리 한번더 훔쳐보았다.

크롤리는 호리호리하고 매끈하고 털이 없었다. 아지라파엘은 시선을 더 내렸다. 거의 털이 없었다.

천사들은 몸을 그저 받지만, 악마들은 선택할 수 있었다. 그리고 크롤리는 가능한 한 가장 아름다운 신체부분을 고르며, 확실히 선택하는데 시간을 꽤 투자한 모양이었다. 그는 남성 나체에 대한 찬사를 담은 석상 같았다. 하지만 그는 살아있고, 움직였다... 크롤리가 자신의 손을 잡아끌자 아지라파엘은 그가 또한 따뜻하다는 것도 마음에 적어넣었다.

크롤리는 잠시 동안 망설이는 것 같더니 몸을 앞으로 구부려 아지라파엘에게 입맞췄다.

그건 아지라파엘에게 낯설지 않은 행동이었다. 그는 몇번 시도해보고는 이 모든게 메스껍게 축축하고 비위생적이라는걸 발견했다. 그렇지만 그때에는 크롤리의 늘씬한 몸이 자신을 내리누르고 있지 않았고, 크롤리의 팔이 자신의 허리춤을 감싸안고 있지 않은데다 천천히 단단해져가는 크롤리의...재앙의 도구가 자신의 다리를 짓누르고 있지도 않았다.

그들이 멈추자 아지라파엘은 숨이 차 조금 어지러움을 느꼈다. 크롤리는 잠깐 그를 안고있다 풀어주었다. 아지라파엘은 거북하게 침대에 앉아 크롤리가 무릎을 꿇는 것을 조용히 지켜보았다. 악마는 자신의 손을 아지라파엘의 허벅지에 올리더니 부드럽게 다리를 벌렸다.

"내가 너한테 해줄거 없어?" 크롤리가 다정하게 아지라파엘의 사타구니를 건드리며 물었다.

"아, 글쎄, 그게 말이야..." 아지라파엘은 말하려 애썼다.

"음, 내가 아마 해줄 수 있을-" 크롤리는 그렇게 말하고는, 천사가 정신없이 몸을 뒤틀었음에도 불구하고 아지라파엘의 바지를 내렸다.

크롤리는 자신의 행동을 멈추고 입을 딱 벌린채 쳐다보았다.

"아지라파엘? 너...너 좆이 없잖아...불알도 없고" 그가 지적했다. 상당히 멍청하게 들리긴 했지만. 아지라파엘은 발작적으로 코웃음을 쳤다.

"어떻게 한 거야?" 크롤리가 물으며 상체를 뒤로 젖혔다. 그는 여전히 완벽하게 매끄러운 천사의 두 다리 사이를 쳐다보았다.

"그게, 내가 처음 사람이 되었을 땐 있었지, 하지만 그게... 몇 주 후에 난 그게 없어지기를 바랐어," 아지라파엘이 얌전하게 설명했다.

"왜?"

"딱딱해지고 부드러워지고 난 정말로 조절을 못했-"

"제발, 아지라파엘! 난 며칠 만에 조절하는걸 배웠단 말이야! 그 이후로 나의 충실한 동반자가 되었고 말이지," 크롤리가 비뚤어진 미소를 지으며 코웃음 쳤다.

"난 전혀 요점을 모르겠는걸," 씩씩거리며 팔짱을 끼었다. 그렇지만 그는 자신의 다리를 오므리진 않았다. 크롤리의 손이 여전히 그의 허벅지 위에서 다리를 벌리고 있었다.

"아무튼, 넌 지금 그게 필요해!" 크롤리가 말하더니 조금 앞으로 몸을 숙여, 눈을 감았다.

"이봐!" 아지라파엘이 소리쳤다.

"쉿, 내가 할께. 큰 걸 원해?"

"내가 어떻게 알겠어?" 아지라파엘이 묻고는 크롤리의 노란 두 눈을 초조하게 내려다보았다.

"큰? 엄청난? 거대한?"

"네 것과 같은 크기면 되지 않을까?"

"거대한, 그래," 크롤리는 그렇게 말하고는 낄낄 웃었다. 그는 천사의 사타구니에 조심스럽게 손을 올려두고는, 집중으로 인해 얼굴을 구겼다. 곧 아지라파엘은 자신의 몸이 만들어지고, 피가 아래로 몰리고, 그의 다리 사이 어드메로 새로운 열점이 생긴것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 과감히 엿보았다.

잠시 동안, 눈이 휘둥그레진 아지라파엘과 의기양양한 크롤리 둘 모두는 신입을 말없이 쳐다보았다.

"그리고 완벽하게 작동하기도 하지. 그냥 장식이 아니라고," 크롤리가 행복하게 말하며 다정하게 그의 물건을 쥐었다. 아지라파엘은 숨을 헐떡이며 조금 몸서치를 쳤다. 크롤리는 그를 쳐다보더니 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

"좋아?" 그가 물었다.

"그래, 아마도," 천사는 인정하면서 팔꿈치로 기댔다. 

"점점 더 나아질거야," 크롤리가 약속했다. 그는 급히 몸을 숙여 새로 딱딱해진 것을 그의 따뜻한 입술로 감쌌다.

아지라파엘은 비명을 질렀다. 그는 뜨겁고 축축한 쪽으로 몸을 동그랗게 구부렸다.

"오 신이시여," 아지라파엘은 말을 토해내고는, 얼굴이 붉어져 자신의 손으로 입을 막았다. 크롤리는 고개를 들어올려 입을 열었다. 그 축축하고, 젖은, 반짝이는, 깊은 입으로.

"그 말 하지마!" 아지라파엘은 자신의 머릿속 이상한 안개에서 벗어나려고 했다.

"무슨 말?"

"네가 지금 하려고 하는 악마나 신이나 그같은 변변찮은 농담 말이야. 그냥 제발 다시... 네가 하고있던거 계속해," 천사가 요구했다.

"흥 좀 깨기는," 크롤리가 중얼거렸지만 어쨌든 다시 몸을 굽혔다.

습기있는 열기가 다시한번 그를 에워쌌다. 아지라파엘은 신음소리를 내며 침대에 쓰러져 등을 구부렸다. 그가 이런 감각이 존재한다는 사실을 알았더라면, 그는 자신의 음경을 에덴 남쪽에 있는 해변 어드메에 두고오지 않았을 거였다. 크롤리가 단지 한 부분만 빨고 있다고 해서 자신의 온 몸이 못견디다니 이상했다. 아지라파엘은 침대에서 온몸을 비틀었다. 아픔을 견딜 수 없자 그는 애원의 말을 반쯤 내뱉었다. 그건 그의 얼굴을 붉히게 만들었다.

"빨리... 제발," 그가 결국 신음소리를 내뱉었다. 크롤리는 기꺼이 복종했고 갑자기 아지라파엘은 악마가 자신의 숨과, 피와 뇌까지 빨아내고 있다고 확신했다. 그리고 그 느낌은 경이롭고, 경이롭고, 경이로웠다... 그 다음에 아지라파엘이 갑자기 자기가 죽을거라고 확신했을 때, 세상이 폭발해 그가 존재하는지 몰랐던 날카롭고 치밀어오르는 쾌락이 그를 가득 채웠다. 

##

아지라파엘은 몇 분 후에 겨우 눈을 떠 자신의 몸이 여전히 하나로 붙어있다는걸 발견하고 놀라워했다. 크롤리는 그의 옆에 누워서, 쳐다보고 있었다. 그의 단단한 것이 천사의 허벅지에 느껴졌다. 아지라파엘은 약간 어색한 기분을 느끼며 조금 떨어졌다. 

"오 이럴수가," 아지라파엘이 중얼거렸다, "필멸자들은 이걸 어떻게 받아들이는 거지? 머리가 터져버리거나 그러지 않아?"

"점차 더 나아지거든," 크롤리가 쉬익 소리를 내며 말했다. 아지라파엘은 고개를 돌려 그를 쳐다보았다.

"나아진다고? 어떻게 이게 더 나아지는데?" 그는 물고나서 크롤리의 짓궃은 미소를 보며 앓는 소리를 내뱉었다.

"내가 보여줄게, 네가 원한다면," 크롤리는 아지라파엘의 뜨거운 배에 작게 원을 그리며 나직히 중얼거렸다.

아지라파엘은 크게 마른침을 삼켰다. 그는 크롤리가 말한게 무엇인지 기본적인 상식은 갖고있었다. 그리고 그게 그를 초조하게 만들었다. 그의 생각에, 섹스 한 번은 그저 호기심 이상의 것이었다. 

"나는, 어, 잘 모르겠어," 아지라파엘은 초조하게 대답하고는 조금 꿈틀댔다. 왜냐하면 크롤리가 다시한번 그를 누르고 있었기 때문이었다. 그는 자신의 복부에 열이 차 오르는 것을 너무나도 잘 알고 있었다.

"너도 네가 원한다는 걸 알잖아. 아니면 적어도 너의 일부분이 원하거나," 크롤리는 능글맞게 웃더니 아지라파엘의 허벅지 사이로 자신의 손을 꿈틀꿈틀 움직였다.

"너와 너의 그 끝나지 않는 유혹이란..."

"응, 난 내 일을 잘하거든," 크롤리가 고개를 끄덕였다. 그들은 잠시 동안 조용히 있었다. 크롤리는 여전히 자신의 손가락으로 마법을 부렸고, 그게 아지라파엘에게 양심의 가책과 공포를 느끼게 했다. 결국엔 크롤리가 그의 눈을 정면으로 쳐다보았다.

"제발?" 그는 속삭였고 그 말은 크롤리의 두 입술 사이에서 나오기에는 이상한 단어였다. 아지라파엘은 그점에 대해 생각하기도 전에 고개를 끄덕였다.

"뒤돌아 볼래?" 크롤리가 거친 목소리로 나직하게 묻자 아지라파엘의 심장이 뛰었다. 그는 굴러서 배를 깔았다. 아지라파엘은 자신의 머릿속이 행복한, 분홍색 연무로 가득차있는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 그리고 그게 아마도 크롤리가 자신의 엉덩이를 벌렸을 때 자신이 만족스럽게 탄식을 한 이유일 거였다.

악마가 멈칫했다. 그리고 아지라파엘은 무언가를 기억해냈다.

"아즈?" 크롤리가 말했다.

"날 그렇게 부르지 마."

"아지라파엘?" 악마가 다시한번 말했다.

"응," 아지라파엘이 엄청나게 당황하며 대답했다. 그는 크롤리가 할 말이 무엇인지 알겠다는 생각이 들었다.

"너 똥구멍도 없잖아," 크롤리가 크게 한숨을 쉬며 중얼거렸다.

"그래, 글쎄, 난 항상 모든 화장실-업무들이 상당히 지저분하다고 생각했었거든" 아지라파엘이 설명하려고 했다.

"짐작했어야 했는데," 크롤리는 그저 낄낄 웃었다. 악마는 따뜻한 손바닥으로 아지라파엘의 엉덩이를 누르더니 무언가를 나직히 중얼거렸다.

"아직 다른 모든건 갖고있네. 창자도, 방광도... 심지어 전립선도 말이지!" 크롤리가 중얼거리고는 아지라파엘의 예민한 피부에 자신의 손을 더 강하게 내리눌렀다. 그의 뺨 사이로 무언가 활기가 넘쳤다.

"여기," 크롤리가 우쭐해 하고는 재빨리 가볍게 그의 엉덩이를 때렸다. 아지라파엘이 비명을 질렀다.

"난 이런 종류의 일에 익숙하지 않다고," 그는 못마땅한듯이 말하며 화끈거리는 엉덩이를 문질렀다.

"그래, 알겠어," 크롤리는 그저 대답했고 아지라파엘은 자신의 새로운 일원도 마찬가지로 그의 말에 동의하지 않을거라는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.

크롤리가 불안할 정도로 조용했기 때문에 아지라파엘은 어깨 너머로 악마를 걱정스레 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 크롤리는 뒤로 기대서서 자신의 작품에 감탄하고 있었다. 그 악마는 아지라파엘의 어두운 표정을 보자 그저 씩 웃었다.

"지금 이거야말로 진짜 총각 구멍이지. 아무것도 들어가지 않고, 아무것도 나오지 않았으니까," 크롤리는 그렇게 말하고는 킬킬댔다. 그 상스러운 발언은 아지라파엘로 하여금 왜 그가 지구에서 이 멍청한 악마와 많은 시간을 보냈는지 다시한번 의문을 갖게 만들었다. 그리고 왜 자신은 이토록 그를 좋아하는 걸까? 터무늬없는 일이었다. 그는 이것 보다는 더 분별력이 있어야 했다. 이건 그저 매우, 매우 잘못되었고 천사가 한 일들 중에서 가장 멍청한 일일 터였다... 그다음에 크롤리의 뜨거운 혀가 그의 안쪽으로 미끄러지듯 들어가자 아지라파엘은 그 모든 감정들을 잊어버렸다.

"너 지금 뭐하는 거야?" 그가 물었다. 아지라파엘은 화가 나서 소리치려고 했지만, 대신 황홀감이 깃든 신음소리가 내뱉어졌다. 그는 몸서리를 치며 얼굴을 베개에 깊게 묻었다.

"그냥 부드럽게 하려는 것뿐야, 긴장 풀어," 크롤리는 나직하게 대답하고는 그의 뒤를 부드럽게 문질렀다. 무언가 단단한, 손가락 한 개 혹은 두 개가 축축한 어떤것이 묻은 채로 밀어들어왔고, 아지라파엘은 베게에 더 세게 몸을 묻었다.

"아프면 얘기해," 크롤리가 말했다. 아지라파엘의 유일한 대답은 작은 신음소리 뿐이었다. 왜냐하면 크롤리가 방금 손가락을 비틀어서 새하얗고 뜨거운 쾌락이 아지라파엘의 몸을 타고 불타올랐기 때문이었다. 그런 너무나도 강했지만, 그 악마는 멈추지 않았고 그의 매끄러운 손가락 움직임은 아지라파엘을 미치게 만들었다. 그의 온 몸이 원한다는 듯 긴장해 떨려왔다.

"너 지금 뭐하는거야?" 아지라파엘이 반복해 말했다. 그의 목소리에 두려움이 가득 묻어 있었고, 정말로 그 자신 또한 그게 좋다는걸 느꼈다. 그는 이런 종류의 기분을 느낄 수 있을것이라고 생각해본 적이 없었다. 이전에, 그는 벨기에 초콜릿을 하나 혹은 두개 먹는 것보다 더 큰 쾌락은 없을것이라고 생각했지만, 이건... 이건 그걸 넘어서는 거였다. 필멸을 넘어서는 것이었다. 인간들이 섹스에 대해 얼마나 야단법석을 떠는것도 무리가 아니었다, 이건 천국이었다... 그렇지만 지옥이기도 했다, 왜냐하면 지금당장 크롤리가 하던 일을 멈추어서 아지라파엘은 고통받고 있었으니까!

"어떻게 좀 해봐, 악마, 제발!" 아지라파엘이 신음소리를 냈다. 그는 놀라움으로 가득찬 신음소리를 들었지만, 크롤리의 손이 다시 그의 엉덩이를 붙잡았다.

"분부대로 하지요," 그 악마는 부드럽게 말했다. 신이시여, 그는 이 모든 유혹에 너무 능숙했다. 아지라파넬은 그 모든 필멸자들이 그 때문에 아래로 내려간 것에 의아해 하지 않았다. 지금 당장, 크롤리가 그의 몸 안쪽에 일어나는 아픔을 어떻게든 완화시켜줄 수 있다면, 아지라파엘 스스로가 기쁘게 지옥에 갈 수 있을것 같았다.

그리고 드디어 크롤리가 움직여 부드럽고 재빠르게 안쪽으로 밀어넣었다. 아지라파엘은 급작스런 고통에 울부짖으며 몸을 긴장시켰지만, 크롤리가 자신의 목에 부드럽게 키스를 하자 빠르게 긴장이 풀려버렸다. 그는 악마가 자신과 마찬가지로 억눌린 욕구나 그와 비슷한 무언가 때문에 떨고있는걸 느낄 수 있었다.

"괜찮아?" 크롤리가 헐떡였다. 아지라파엘은 그저 고개를 끄덕이며, 크롤리가 자신의 고갯짓을 볼 수 있길 신에게 바랐다. 왜냐하면 그는 자신의 목소리를 믿을 수 없었기 때문이었다. 충족되는 그 감각은 너무나도 압도적인 것이었다. 

하지만 그 감각은 크롤리의 엉덩이가 길고 나른하게 움직여서 느껴지는 감각과는 비교할 수 없었다. 그게 아지라파엘을 숨막히게 만들었다. 계속해서 밀어붙여졌고, 쾌락의 파도가 따라왔다. 갑자기 그 악마는 더 깊게 내리눌러, 거의 자신을 아지라파엘에게 박아넣었다. 크롤리의 숨이 가빠와지고 그의 움직임이 빠르게 이성을 잃었다.

"오래는 못 버텨," 크롤리가 쉬익 소리를 내며 말했고 갑자기 그의 손이 방치되었지만 무언가를 갈망하고 있는 아지라파엘의 부분을 쥐었다. 그 천사는 거의 의식을 잃었지만, 크롤리는 자비없이 그의 안에 더 깊고 깊게 박아넣으며 그의 성기를 쥐고, 당기고, 거칠게 다루었다.

아지라파엘은 자신의 모든 세포가 불타오르고 그의 모든 혈관이 잡아당겨져 고통스럽게 앞으로 움직여져 종착지에 도달하는걸 느낄 수 있었다. 그리고 그다음에는 맹목적인 쾌락의 파도가 밀려왔다.

"아 젠장 씨발!" 누군가가 외쳤고, 아지라파엘은 그게 자신이라는 사실에 다소 충격을 받았다. 그 절박한 외침은 크롤리의 나직한 신음소리를 먹었는데, 그건 의심스럽게도 '아지라파엘'이라 속삭이는 것처럼 들렸다.

##

한시간 반 후에 아지라파엘은 드디어 자리에서 일어났다. 그는 잠시 방 안을 쳐다보더니 일어서서 자신의 옷가지를 챙겼다. 그는 재빨리 옷을 입었다. 크롤리도 마찬가지로 일어나서, 그를 쳐다보았다. 그는 무표정한 얼굴을 하고있었다.

아지라파엘은 모든 알코올이 자신의 체내에서 빠져나가게 했다. 쾌락의 기억은 여전히 남아있었지만, 이불을 들춰낼 정도로 충분하진 못했다. 그는 도대체 무슨 생각을 한 건가? 그는 돌아갈 터였다! 만약 다른 천사들이 이 사실에 대해 한모금이라도 안다면, 그는 평생 여기로 내려올 수 없을 것이다. 그리고 신은 뭐라고 말할 것인가? 어딘가에 악마랑 떡치지 말라는 규정이 있을게 분명했다.

"구원의 시도였다고 언제든 해명할 수 있어," 크롤리가 제안하더니 그의 놀란 표정을 보고 미소지었다.

"고맙지만, 구원의 방법으로 섹스를 이용하다니 신이 승인할 리 없다는 생각이 드는걸. 그건 너희 쪽에서 더 많이 사용하잖아," 아지라파엘이 한숨을 쉬더니 악마를 미소로 되돌아보았다.

침묵은 점점 어색해져 결국 아지라파엘은 떨리는 손으로 자신의 머리를 헝클였다.

"내 생각에 내가 떠나는게 좋을것같아. 집까지 태워줄 수 있어?" 그는 물어보며, 자신의 목소리가 떨리는 것을 듣고 움찔했다. 크롤리는 그저 고개를 끄덕이고는 옷을 입었다.

그들은 조용히 아파트를 나오더니 차에 탔다. 곧 그들은 거의 텅텅 비어버린 런던의 도로를 운전해갔다.

그들이 아지라파엘의 아늑한 상점에서 얼마정도 떨어져 있었을 때, 아지라파엘의 주머니에서 무언가 '삑'하고 소리가 났다.

"난 네가 휴대폰이 있는줄 몰랐어," 크롤리가 조금 실망하며 말했다. 아지라파엘은 자신의 얼굴에서 피가 빠져나가는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

"나 없어, 정말로. 일할때 쓰는것 빼고는," 아지라파엘은 속삭였고 차가 끼익 소리를 내며 멈췄다. 크롤리는 그가 주머니에서 휴대폰을 꺼내 받는걸 지켜보았다. 메타트론의 고상한 목소리가 차 안을 가득 채웠고 아지라파엘은 그 악마가 눈을 굴리는 걸 볼 수 있었다.

"아지라파엘," 그게 말했다.

"네," 아지라파엘은 온순하게 답했다.

"우리가 우리 모두의 행동에 대해 알고있다는 걸 깨달았지?" 목소리가 계속해서 말했다.

"네."

"그리고 너의 모든 감정들도?"

아지라파엘은 얼굴을 붉혔다.

"네."

"네가 방금 한 일은 전례가 없었다," 메타트론이 선언했다. 그건 실제로도 꽤 어리둥절하게 들렸다.

"어... 구원 시도요?" 아지라파엘이 그럼에도 불구하고 시도했다.

"우리는 너의 설득력 없는 설명은 듣고싶지 않다. 우리는 천사들과 말했고 대부분은 너의 날개를 자르기를 원했다," 메타트론은 계속 말했고 아지라파엘의 심장은 멈춘것처럼 보였다.

"그렇지만, 자비로운 하느님께서 그에 반대하셨다."

아지라파엘은 안도감에 거의 기절할 뻔 했다.

"그렇지만 너는 실추되었다. 너는 천사지만 아직 죄인이다... 우리는 너를 다시 데려갈 수 없다, 이곳에서나 지옥에서나 너의 자리는 없다. 너는 세상이 끝날 때 까지 지구에 남아있을 것이다," 메타트론은 선언하더니 목소리가 사라졌다.

아지라파엘은 자신의 휴대폰을 쳐다보았다. 그는 자신이 충격을 받고 실망해야 한다고 느꼈다. 그의 마음속 깊은곳 어딘가에서는 그랬다. 하지만 다른 무엇보다 바로 뒤따른 생각은 안도감과 기쁨이었다. 그는 여전히 천사였다 그리고...

"세상이 이제 너의 굴이되었군4," 크롤리가 시선을 마주치지 않으면서 나직하게 말했다.

(각주4. The world is your oyster, 세상에 못할것이 없다 혹은 무한한 기회가 열려있다 라는 관용구다.)

"그러게," 아지라파엘이 말했다. 크롤리는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"너에겐 좋은 일이지," 그는 가볍게 말하더니 라디오를 켰다.

"요, 이봐들, 손을 머리 위로, 요, 내가말해, 호 **크롤리!**[5](https://s-harukze.tistory.com/m/68#footnote_tooltip)"

아지라파엘은 거의 자신의 혀를 삼킬 뻔 했고 크롤리는 한 피트나 펄쩍 뛰어올랐다.

"네?" 그는 묻더니 눈을 빛내며 아지라파엘을 쳐다보았다.

" **우린 방금 들었다! 너 천사랑 떡친게 맞느냐?** "

"ㄴ-네," 크롤리가 인정했다.

"호, 빗치, 호, 빗치, 요, 요, 아빠를 위해 손을 머리 위로 올려, 예, 내가말해, 호 **잘했다, 크롤리! 정말 엄청난 경력이야 넌 여전히 이런것들로 우리를 놀라게 하는구나! 여기 아래에 있는 녀석들이 그 천사가 내내 간청하는걸 들을 수 있었을거다. 우리는 네가 자랑스럽다, 크롤리.** "

"엄청나네요," 크롤리가 중얼거렸다. 다시한번 아지라파엘은 얼굴을 붉혔다.

" **네가 돌아올 때 우리는 모든 이야기를 듣고싶구나.** "

"그게 언제죠?" 크롤리가 두려워하며 물었다.

" **내일. 우리는 기다릴 수 없어!** 호, 호, 이 아빠 말을 들어, 왜냐면 아빠에겐 짭짤한 마늘 버터를 가득 바른 큰 소시지가 있거든, 호, 예...

아지라파엘은 재빨리 라디오를 껐다. 크롤리는 똑바로 앞을 보고 있었다.

"크롤리-" 아지라파엘이 말을 꺼냈지만, 그 악마는 발을 내리눌렀고 차가 급발진했다.

"난 네가 다시 익숙해질 거라 확신해," 아지라파엘이 드디어 말을 했을 때, 그들은 상점 앞에 도착했다.

"그래, 물론 그렇겠지," 크롤리는 그저 답했다. 그들은 다시 조용해졌다. 어색한 몇 분이 지난 후에 악마가 다시 쉬익 소리를 냈고 아지라파엘은 대재앙 전에 이 소리를 듣는건 이게 마지막이라는 사실을 갑자기 깨달았다. 그는 무겁게 한숨을 쉬었다.

그들은 조용히 좀 더 앉아 있었다. 크롤리는 어떤 까닭인지 그에게 더 가까이 기댔다. 아지라파엘은 그걸 떠나라는 표시로 받아들이고는 문손잡이를 쥐었다.

"그래 이거네, 그러면," 그는 그렇게 말하고는 문을 열었다. 크롤리는 재빨리 고개를 끄덕였지만 무언가를 기대하며 그를 쳐다보았다. 아지라파엘은 머뭇거렸다.

"그래, 잘가," 그가 말했다. 크롤리는 고개를 끄덕였지만 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 아지라파엘은 그가 무엇을 기다리는건지 이해할 수 없었다. 그는 차에서 내렸다.

"널 알게 되어서 참 좋았어," 아지라파엘이 말했다. 크롤리가 쓰게 미소를 지었다.

"그래, 이쪽도 마찬가지야. 잘가, 아지라파엘," 그가 말했다. 아지라파엘은 문을 세게 닫았다.

몇 초 후에 차는 떠났다. 아지라파엘은 한동안 그 쪽을 지켜보고는 상점 문을 열었다. 그는 무언가 자신이 잘못했다는 이상한 느낌을 받았다.

##

18일 8월, 2065년

아지라파엘은 찻주전자를 끓이며 나직히 무언가를 흥얼거렸다. 요즘 그는 두 잔을 마시고 싶어도 한번에 한 잔의 차만 끓였다. 물이 끓기 까지는 몇 분이 걸렸지만, 지금은 아주 적었음에도, 아지라파엘이 즐거운 마음으로 기다리는 귀중한 시간들 이었다.

그는 여전히 자신의 신발을 하루에 두 번 광냈다. 그는 아침마다 상점을 쓸고닦았다. 그는 양말에 다리미질을 했다. 그는 다른 할 게 없었다.

물론 그는 여전히 읽었다. 그는 읽는것을 사랑했으니까. 하지만 몇 주 동안 계속해서 읽으면, 가공의 인물을 먼지투성이 동반자로 삼는것에 지루해져 버린다.

아지라파엘은 런던의 새로운 연극도 전부 보았다. 그는 그 모든걸 볼 충분한 돈이 있던적이 한번도 없었지만, 지금은 있었다, 왜냐하면...

(왜냐하면 뜻밖이지만 크롤리가 유언을 남겼기 때문이었다. 크롤리는 자신의 모든 재산을 아지라파엘에게 남겼다. 신이시여, 그 악마는 부자였다! 그리고 아지라파엘은 심지어 아직 아파트를 팔지도 않았다. 변호사는 그의 고객에게 어떤 친구나 가족도 없었다고 말했고, 어떤 이유에서인지 아지라파엘은 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그는 여전히 그 바보같은 변호사의 표정에 어린 짜증나는 웃음을 기억했다... 마치 그가 무언가를 생각이라도 한 듯이...)

어찌되었든, 아지라파엘은 심지어 몇몇 영화를 보러 가기도 했다. 그는 그저 시간이 지나가기를 바라며 몇 시간이나 TV를 보았다. 정말 이상했다. 날은 이전과 똑같이 시간이 남아있었지만, 무언가 더, 더 길게 느껴졌다...

(왜냐하면 그는 더이상 누구와도 공유할 수 없었기 때문이었다. 전에는, 그가 본 것들에 대해 크롤리에게 얘기했다고 그는 알고있었다. 아지라파엘은 그 모든걸 크롤리에게 어떻게 묘사하면 좋을지 생각해두곤 했었다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그는 가장 완벽한 연극을 지켜보면서, 마음속에 '크롤리에게 꼭 말해야겠어' 나 '그는 이걸 좋아할거야' 혹은 '내가 이렇게 말하면 그가 웃겠지 그리고...'같은 작은 생각들을 하곤 했다. 도대체 지금은 누구에게 말할 것인가? 우유배달원에게?)

"'자비로운 하느님', 정말이군," 아지라파엘은 한숨을 쉬고는 차 한모금을 마셨다. 그는 신에게 버림받은 이 행성에서 영겁과 영겁의 세월동안 머무를 터였다. 그리고 만약 그가 어떤 인간과 가까워진다면, 그들은 죽을테고 그는 그걸 지켜보며 고통받겠지. 그게 그의 영원이 가져다 주는 것일까? 차를 만들면서 또 몇 분이 지나가기를 바라는 게?

이건 말도안되었다! 세상은 흥미로운 것들과 가볼 곳들로 가득 차 있었고, 그는 말 그대로 그 모든걸 알 정도의 시간을 전부 가지고 있었다. 그는 열광해야 했었다!

그렇지만 이런 경험들을 함께 나눌 사람이 없다면, 도대체 무슨 소용이 있단 말인가?

(...자신의 이런 경험들을 함께 나눌 크롤리가 없다면?)

그리고 왜 신의 이름으로 모든것들이 회색으로 비참하게 변한것일까 그저...

(...왜냐하면 크롤리가 여기에 없기 때문에? 그렇다면 왜, 왜 그 악마는 항상 자신의 생각에 기어들어오는 것일까? 천사가 원하지 않는 생각을 지워버리는걸 예상하긴 한거지, 아닌가? 유일한 문제는, 악마들은 다른사람의 생각에 원치않는 생각을 심어두는데 유명하다는 점이었다.)

아지라파엘은 다시 한숨을 쉬고는 손으로 이마를 꼭 짚었다. 이렇게 계속 가서는 안되었다. 그는 거실로 가 텔레비전을 켰다. 그는 자신의 편안한 소파에 털썩 주저앉아 움직이는 그림들이 자신의 마음을 마비시키게 내버려두었다.

그는 몇몇 의미없는 토크쇼를 보았다. 그는 시트콤을 보았다. 그는 몇 개의 광고도 보았다. 그를 즐겁게 할 만한 건 뉴스밖에 없었다.

"...그리고 M25의 교통상황은 끔찍합니다. 수천 대의 차량들이 멈춰서서, 교통이 현재 세 시간이나 막혀 있습니다. 화물차와 밴의 추돌사고도 있었습니다. 놀랍게도, 사상자는 없었습니다. 그렇지만..."

카메라가 현장을 더 가까이 비췄다. 분노에 찬 운전자 수십명이 지친 경찰관들에게 소리지르고 있었다. 그들은 도로 20피트를 뒤덮은 분홍색의 부드러운 무언가의 덩어리들을 쳐다보고 있었다.

"...네, 보다시피 화물차는 마시멜로우를 운반하고 있던 모야입니다. 이제 막 타기 시작하더니 결과가 나왔군요. 경찰은 이 엉망인 상태를 처리할 수 없나 봅니다. 세 명의 경찰관들이 이미 끈적거리는 난장판에 갇혀버렸군요..." 

아지라파엘은 낮게 킥킥 웃었다. 이건 크롤리가 하거나 보기 좋아하는 종류의 것이었다. 무언가 해롭고, 짜증나고 멍청하지만, 정말로 사악하지는 않은 것. 그 악마는 절대로 진짜 사악한 종류의 일은 하지 않았다. 그리고 한번 이상 아지라파엘은 사람이 보여준 악에 꽤 충격을 받은 크롤리를 보기도 했었다. 그건 정말이지... 글쎄, 사랑스러웠다. 때때로 아지라파엘은 그들 둘 중에서 자신이 더 비관적이고 냉소적인게 아닌가하는 의심을 남몰래 하고 있었다.

그는 크롤리에 대해 다시 생각하고 있었다. 갑자기 아마겟돈이 이루어지길 바란다면 얼마나 이기적인 천사인가? 아지라파엘은 고개를 흔들고는 다시 뉴스에 집중했다.

"...그리고 교통량에 대해 말하자면, 런던에서도 꽤나 이상한 일이 벌어지고 있군요. 십분 전에 검은색 벤틀리 한 대가 옥스포드 가를 시속 90마일로 주행하는게 목격되었다고 합니다. 운전자를 저지하려던 모든 시도는 실패로 돌아갔습니다..."

아지라파엘은 숨쉬는 것을 잊어버렸다. 그는 비틀거리며 일어섰다.

"내가 그에게 넌 옥스포드 가에서 시속 90마일로 달릴 수 없을거라고 말했었어," 그는 속삭이더니 재빨리 문으로 걸어갔다.

아지라파엘은 크롤리가 문을 두드리기 직전에 문을 열었다. 그 악마는 거기에 있었다: 검은 옷, 검은 부츠, 검은 선글라스에 길가에는 검은 벤틀리가 세워져 있었다. 그리고 그의 놀랍고도 사랑스러운 작은 쉿쉿거리는 소리에, 아지라파엘은 몸을 앞으로 숙여 그들이 작별인사를 건넸을 때 했어야 했던 것을 했다. 아니, 수년 전에 했어야 할 일이었다.

그는 잠시 후 얼굴에 홍조를 띄며 헐떡이는 채로 뒤로 물러났다.

"워우, 날 기다리고 있던걸 알았다면 마시멜로우 화물차를 엉망으로 만들자고 멈춰서진 않았을 텐데," 크롤리가 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 채로 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 아지라파엘은 그의 손을 붙잡더니 안쪽으로 잡아당겼다.

"내가 널 마지막으로 봤을 땐, 지옥에 간다고 했었잖아." 둘 다 부엌에 앉을 때가 되어서야 아지라파엘은 드디어 말을 했다.

"그래 거기 갔다가, 돌아온 거지," 크롤리가 무심히 대답하고는 기대어 앉았다. 그는 잠시 망설이더니 선글라스를 벗었다.

"나는 네가 다시 돌아올 거란걸 전혀 몰랐어. 단테는 그저 예외일 뿐이었잖아," 아지라파엘이 궁금해했고 그 악마는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"그게, 그들은 내가 여기에서 더 유용하다는 사실을 깨달았거든" 그는 천사와 시선을 맞추지 않으려고 하면서 대답했다.

아지라파엘은 일어서서 찻주전자를 끓였다. 이번에는 두 잔 이었다.

"그게 그렇게 되었어?" 그가 물었다.

"응."

"그래서 더 할말 없고?" 그가 크롤리를 흘낏 쳐다보며 물었다.

"글쎄, 그들이 내가 좀 너무 현지인화 되어버렸다고 하더라고. 너무 인간적이게 말이야. 난 항상 배가 고팠고 심지어 한번은 타르 구덩이에서 잠이 들었다니까..." 크롤리가 설명했다. 아지라파엘은 소리없이 웃었다.

"그게 다야? 하지만 넌 다시 너의 원래 모습에 빠르게 익숙해졌을 텐데," 그가 말했다.

크롤리는 한동안 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 아지라파엘은 티케이크에 버터를 바르며 기다렸다.

"그렇지, 한 몇 주 정도가 되면," 크롤리가 마침내 인정했다. "하지만 다른 인간적인 문제들이 있었어..."

"예를 들면?" 아지라파엘이 물었다. 그는 그 악마가 초조함에 자리에서 몸을 꿈틀대는 소리를 들을 수 있었다.

"예를 들면... 감정들. 분노. 그렇지만 분노는 악마들에게 매우 좋지... 슬픔. 괴로움. 갈망... 그런 종류의 것들 말야."

"오," 아지라파엘은 덧붙이고는 조심스럽게 찻주전자를 집어들었다.

"그리고 사랑," 크롤리가 불쑥 말했다. 아지라파엘은 탁자에 차를 전부 쏟아버렸다.

"글쎄, 그게 악마에게는 조금 결격사유라고 보이는데," 그는 몇 초 동안 아무런 말을 하지 않다가 가볍게 말을 했다. 그렇지만 엄청나게 공황상태에 빠져, 여전히 크롤리를 쳐다보고 있지 않았다. 그는 그 악마가 일어서는 것을 알아차렸다.

"사실이야. 그들은...내게 불쾌한 일을 하려고 했지만, 이 위에서 정말로 일이 어떻게 돌아가는지는 나만 알고있으니까-"

"...그래서 다시 돌려보내졌구나," 아지라파엘은 그의 말을 대신 마치고는 미소를 지었다.

"그래. 종말의 날이 올 때 까지 말야, 뜻밖이겠지만. 내가 이 시간을 어떻게 보내야 할 지 모르겠어," 크롤리가 느릿느릿 말했다.

아지라파엘은 조용히 찻쟁반을 준비하더니 한동안 자신의 입술을 씹었다. 결국 그는 숨을 깊이 들이마셨다.

"너도 알겠지만, 그것들...네가 나한테 준거 말이지? 내 조... 그것들? 나-나 그거 가지고 있어," 그가 나직하게 말했다.

갑자기 그는 크롤리의 날렵한 몸이 자신의 뒤에서 느껴졌다. 그의 팔이 자신의 허리를 감쌌고 그 악마의 입술은 자신의 귓불을 쓰다듬었다. 

"내 생각에 우린 그걸 유용하게 쓸 곳을 찾을수 있을 것 같아. 어찌되었든, 우린 이 세상에 시간이 정말 많으니까," 크롤리가 속삭였고 아지라파엘은 그가 미소짓고 있다는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.


End file.
